This invention relates generally to bowling automatic scoring systems and, more particularly, to overhead monitors for displaying video information generated by the scoring system. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for mounting the overhead monitors to a stationary member, such as structural supports of a ceiling.
Automatic scoring systems for bowling centers have been provided which respond to outputs produced by a pin-fall monitor in order to automatically score each bowler's game. The automatic scoring system typically includes a scoring console having a keyboard and a CRT display associated with a pair of lanes for entering the names of the bowlers, correcting scoring errors, and the like. The CRT display may also display videos, including the scores of the bowlers, as well as various other materials, such as exciter graphics, instant replay of the bowler, and the like. Such systems typically include overhead monitors, which display the same video displayed on the scoring console display, in order to allow viewing by a larger group including other bowling teams, spectators, and the like. One such system is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,185 for a BOWLING CENTER VIDEO DISPLAY SYSTEM, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
One common difficulty associated with overhead monitors for a bowling scoring system includes the removal of the monitor from its perch close to the ceiling, for repair or replacement, and subsequent replacement of the monitor on its perch juxtaposed with the ceiling. Because such monitors are viewed from a distance, they are relatively large and are often mounted in banks of two or three monitors. Accordingly, in order to remove a monitor and/or mount a monitor, it is common to utilize motorized hydraulic lifting equipment positioned on the lane area below each monitor. Because such motorized hydraulic equipment is expensive and bulky, it is common practice to rent such equipment when needed rather than keep such equipment available at the bowling center. As a result, needed repairs are often delayed so that optimum use may be made of the rented equipment. The result is that non-functional monitors are kept in the system longer than desirable.